A welding table is a known art, providing a “work bench” for working on metal objects, as well as for welding metal parts, or performing other tooling activities.
Currently on the market, there are not many portable welding work stations suitable for consumer uses. If a user needs to change the location of welding jobs that rely on a welding table, the moving around of heavy equipment creates some obstacle and logistical issues. As such, to fit different welding needs in a mobile fashion becomes a time-consuming task and more often than not requires more than one person to handle the work.
Present invention sought to create certain advantage and convenience by providing improvement over a traditional welding table, making it more versatile and easier for use, with more adaptable functionalities.